Klingon blade weapons
The following is a list of Klingon blade weapons. Klingons also kept the Jem'Hadar polearm, called a kar'takin, aboard their starships for training purposes during the Dominion War. ( ) Named * bat'leth * d'k tahg * ''gintak'' spear * kut'luch * ''mek'leth * mevak * tajtIq Unnamed Assassins's knife 1 A Klingon warrior used this knife in an attempt on Jean-Luc Picard's life in 2366. ( ) Assassins's knife 2 Another Klingon warrior used this knife in an attempt on Captain Jean-Luc Picard's life in 2366. ( ) }} Bat'leth-like weapon Kurn had this bat'leth-like weapon hanging in his office aboard the underneath two crossed swords. ( ) In 2368, Worf also kept one of the weapons on display in his quarters aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) B'Etor's blade This type of small, curved Klingon blade was carried by B'Etor. ( ) Chancellor's knife This knife was used by the Klingon chancellor to threaten Captain Jonathan Archer when he visited Qo'noS in April 2151. ( ) Dining knife Koloth used this small Klingon knife to cut a piece of cake in half. ( ) Hegh'bat ceremony knife This knife was used in the hegh'bat ceremony. Worf tried to kill himself with this knife in 2367 and nearly talked his son Alexander into killing him with such a knife when Worf was unable to move. ( ) The Knife of Kirom was a similar-looking knife. ( ) House of Duras knife This knife was carried by members of the House of Duras. ( ) When Kurn came aboard Deep Space 9 in 2372, he wielded a similar knife. ( ) Large knife When going through the Kal'Hyah ritual, Worf held this knife. ( ) Long knife This long knife was a used by Klingon warriors. Worf used his to fight Jem'Hadar soldiers on Vandros IV. ( ) In his duel with Gowron in 2373, Worf fought with such a weapon. ( ) In both cases, the script of the episodes feature Worf fighting with his mek'leth. It is unknown why mek'leth''s weren't used as suggested in the scripts.|Non-canon sources are calling it a ''tajtiq. This word may be derived from the Klingon words taj ("knife") and tIq ("long"), as defined in The Klingon Dictionary by Marc Okrand. In Klingon for the Galactic Traveler, Okrand explains the word tajtIq as "a knife with a particularly long blade that is used almost as though it were a sword".}} Sword A type of ceremonial bladed sword which was used by some Klingon warriors. Kurn had a pair of these swords hanging in his office aboard the , as did Lursa and B'Etor aboard their ship. ( ) Like his brother, Worf also kept two crossed swords in his quarters aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) During an exercise program on the holodeck, Worf and K'Ehleyr used a pair of swords to defeat computer-generated opponents. ( ) Duras utilized a sword in his duel with Worf in 2367. He was killed by Worf and his bat'leth. ( ) Governor Vagh of Krios also had two crossed swords on display in his office. ( ) Worf's trophy weapon Worf kept two of these knives in his quarters aboard the . ( ) Background information Another unnamed blade weapon, supposed to be a Klingon weapon, was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. de:Liste von klingonischen Waffen fr:Armes klingonnes Category:Qo'noS Category:Hand-held weapons